life_is_strangefandomcom_de-20200214-history
Life is Strange
Life Is Strange ist ein Adventure-Videospiel, das in fünf einzelne Episoden aufgeteilt ist, die je im Abstand von ca. zwei Monaten publiziert wurden. * Episode 1: Chrysalis - 30. Januar 2015 * Episode 2: Out of Time - 24. März 2015 * Episode 3: Chaos Theory - 19. Mai 2015 * Episode 4: Dark Room - 28. Juli 2015 * Episode 5: Polarized - 18. Oktober 2015 Die Spiele sind auf Englisch und Französisch gehalten und vom französischen Studio Dontnod produziert, mit Square Enix als Publisher. Das Spiel erschien für Microsoft Windows, PS3, PS4,Xbox 360 und Xbox One. Die USK- Freigabe liegt bei 12 Jahren. Die Systemvoraussetzungen liegen bei mindestens Windows Vista, 2.0 GHz Dual Core und 2 GB RAM. Das Spiel gibt es als Download und als CD Rom mit allen 5 Staffeln. Handlung Das Spiel ist zeitlich 2013 angesiedelt, aber teilweise auch 2008. Die 18-jährige Maxine „Max“ Caulfield ist in der fiktiven Kleinstadt Arcadia Bay im US-Bundesstaat Oregon aufgewachsen. Vor fünf Jahren zogen ihre Eltern mit ihr nach Seattle; nun ist sie alleine zurückgekehrt, um an der renommierten Blackwell Academy Fotografie zu studieren. Ein zu diesem Zeitpunkt wichtiges Gesprächsthema an der Lehranstalt ist das spurlose Verschwinden der Studentin Rachel . Episode 1: Chrysalis center|670px Die erste Episode Chrysalis beginnt auf dem Campus der Blackwell Academy und führt zunächst in die Besonderheiten der Spielmechanik ein. Auf einer Damentoilette der Lehranstalt wird Max versehentlich Zeugin, wie eine Mitschülerin einen Mitschüler zu erpressen versucht und dieser die Erpresserin daraufhin erschießt. Max reagiert panisch und stellt im Rahmen ihrer unkontrollierten Handlung fest, dass sie durch bestimmte Gesten die Zeit ein Stück zurückdrehen kann. Durch Anwendung dieser Fähigkeit kann sie das Tötungsdelikt verhindern. In der Folge werden die Personenkonstellationen sowie einige Örtlichkeiten des Spiels eingeführt. Im Rahmen eines Treffens mit einem Freund wird Max vom Antagonisten Nathan , dem Jungen aus der Damentoilette, der als unsympathischer Sohn aus reichem Hause angelegt ist, zur Rede gestellt und bedroht. Aus dieser Situation wird sie von Chloe gerettet, ihrer bis zum Wegzug aus Arcadia Bay besten Freundin. Es stellt sich heraus, dass Chloe die Erpresserin aus der Damentoilette war. Max und Chloe tauschen sich aus und erneuern ihre Freundschaft. Dabei erfährt Max, dass Chloes Vater starb, kurz nachdem sie Arcadia Bay verlassen hatte, und sie nun mit ihrer Mutter und ihrem verhassten Stiefvater zusammen lebt. Außerdem erzählt Chloe von ihrer Mitschülerin und besten Freundin Rachel, die spurlos verschwand, und von Nathan, der sich an Chloe vergehen wollte. Nachdem Max eine ohne Vorwarnung auftretende Vision von der Zerstörung Arcadia Bays durch einen Tornado hat, vertraut sie sich Chloe sowohl in Bezug auf ihre Vision als auch in Bezug auf ihre besondere Fähigkeit an. Episode 2: Out of Time center|670px In der zweiten Episode Out of Time wacht Max am nächsten Morgen in ihrem Zimmer auf und verabredet sich mit Chloe zum Frühstück im Two Whales Diner . Dort fordert Chloe einen Beweis für Max’ Fähigkeit, die Zeit zurückzudrehen, den Max erbringt, indem sie Geschehnisse im Diner beobachtet, die Zeit zurückdreht und Chloe von den Geschehnissen berichtet, die dann auch so passieren. Nach dem Frühstück begeben sich die beiden auf Chloes Vorschlag hin auf einen Schrottplatz neben einer Eisenbahnlinie, der für Chloe einen geheimen Rückzugsort darstellt, den sie Max zeigen möchte. Dort werden sie vom Drogendealer Frank überrascht, der Chloe bedroht, da sie ihm noch Geld schuldet. Nach einem verbalen Scharmützel verschwindet er, aber Chloe und Max sind von der Begegnung so ernüchtert, dass sie sich auf den Heimweg machen, wobei sie den Bahngleisen nach Arcadia Bay folgen. Als ein Zug kommt, verhakt sich Chloe in einer Weiche, welche Max nur in letzter Sekunde lösen kann. Zurück in der Blackwell Academy nimmt Max an einer Photographiestunde teil, als plötzlich auf dem Campus Chaos ausbricht, weil eine Schülerin das Dach der Schlafsäle erklommen hat und durch einen Sprung in die Tiefe Suizid zu begehen droht. Bei der Schülerin handelt es sich um Kate Marsh , die wegen eines im Netz zirkulierenden Videos mit sexuellen Inhalten gemobbt wird und am daraus erwachsenden Druck zu zerbrechen droht. Durch den Einsatz ihrer besonderen Fähigkeit kann sich Max auf das Gebäudedach begeben, bevor Kate in den Tod springt. Es entspinnt sich ein Dialog zwischen den beiden, in dessen Verlauf Kate je nach Verhalten des Spielers in die Tiefe springt oder Max weinend in die Arme fällt. Im Anschluss an diese Situation beruft Schuldirektor Wells eine Konferenz ein, bei der Max, Nathan, Max' Lieblingslehrer Mr. Jefferson und der Sicherheitsbeauftragte David zugegen sind. Im Rahmen dieser Konferenz muss Max entweder Nathan, Mr. Jefferson oder David die Schuld für Kates erfolgreichen oder versuchten Suizid zuweisen. Episode 3: Chaos Theory center|670px Die dritte Episode Chaos Theory beginnt nachts in Max’ Zimmer. Nachdem sie aus den Schlafsälen geschlichen ist, trifft sie sich mit Chloe. Die beiden wollen weiter nach Hinweisen suchen und brechen deshalb mit von Chloes Vater gestohlenen Schlüsseln in das Schulgebäude und das Büro des Schuldirektors ein. Dort finden sie die Schulakten von Kate, Rachel und einigen weiteren Schülern. In der Datei von Nathan im Computer des Schuldirektors finden sie eine Zeichnung auf der „Rachel in the dark room“ („Rachel in der Dunkelkammer“) vielfach geschrieben steht. Daraufhin brechen Max und Chloe in das Schulschwimmbad ein, um dort schwimmen zu gehen. Dort erscheint jedoch David, der Schulwachmann, dem sie nur knapp entkommen können. Max übernachtet daraufhin bei Chloe, um an der Schule nicht weiter Aufsehen zu erregen. Am nächsten Morgen fahren die beiden nach einem Frühstück zum Two Whales Diner, um weitere Beweise in Franks Wohnwagen zu suchen. Nachdem Max mithilfe ihrer Zeitreisefähigkeit die Schlüssel organisiert hat, brechen Chloe und Max in den Wohnwagen ein. Dort finden sie einige Fotos und Liebesbriefe, die zeigen, dass Rachel und Frank eine engere Beziehung hatten, als Rachel gegenüber Chloe zugegeben hat. Darauf bringt Chloe Max zur Blackwell Academy zurück. Zurück in ihrem Zimmer betrachtet Max ein Foto von ihr und Chloe aus ihrer Kindheit. Durch Konzentration auf das Bild gelingt es ihr, zu dem Zeitpunkt der Fotografie, den Tag, an dem Chloes Vater einen tödlichen Verkehrsunfall hatte, zurückzureisen. Sie verhindert dessen Tod, indem sie seine Autoschlüssel versteckt. Daraufhin erwacht Max in einer parallelen Gegenwart, in der sie Mitglied des Vortex Clubs ist und Chloe im Rollstuhl sitzt. Episode 4: Dark Room center|670px Zu Beginn der vierten Episode Dark Room erfährt man mehr über Chloes Leben mit ihrer Behinderung, die durch einen Autounfall verursacht wurde. Sie bittet Max anschließend, ihr Leiden zu beenden. Anschließend reist Max wieder zu dem Tag zurück, an dem der tödliche Unfall von Chloes Vater stattfand, um ihren Einfluss rückgängig zu machen. Sie verhindert den Tod von Chloes Vater nicht, da sie nicht mit den Konsequenzen, Chloes Tod, leben kann. Zurück in der „echten“ Zeitlinie untersuchen die beiden Freundinnen das Verschwinden von Rachel Amber, wobei sie als Grundlage die Aufzeichnungen von David, Chloes Stiefvater, Frank, einem Drogendealer und Rachels Freund, und Nathan nutzen. Die Untersuchung führt sie zu einer alten Scheune, die der Familie Prescott gehört. Sie stoßen auf einen Bunker, der unterhalb der Scheune gebaut wurde. Darin befindet sich unter anderem ein Fotostudio (der namensgebende Dark Room) mit Bildern von unter Drogeneinfluss stehenden Mädchen, wie Rachel und Kate. Diese Bilder befinden sich in den roten Ordnern, die schon häufiger im Abspann einer Episode zu sehen waren. Aufgrund eines leeren Ordners mit der Aufschrift „Victoria“ vermutet Max, dass es sich dabei um das nächste Opfer handelt. Der Hintergrund auf einem Bild mit Rachel führt sie zum Schrottplatz, wo sie die Leiche von Rachel finden. Aus Wut über den Mord wollen beide Nathan auf der Vortex Club Party aufsuchen, wo er aber nicht zu finden ist. Als sie zu den Schlafräumen gehen wollen, um dort nach Nathan zu suchen, erhält Chloe eine SMS, die sie wieder zum Schrottplatz führt. Dort angelangt, betäubt Mark Jefferson, ein Lehrer der Blackwell Academy, Max mit einer Spritze und erschießt Chloe. Nach den Credits wird erneut für einige Sekunden die gleiche Szene wie vor den Credits der 2. Episode gezeigt, in der dem Spieler erneut den Ordner mit Kates Bildern sieht. Die Szene wird hier ein paar Sekunden weitergeführt: Mark Jefferson im Anzug und mit Gummihandschuhen greift nach einer Spritze und füllt diese. Man hört aus dem Off vermutlich Max einen der Anwesenden anflehen, aufzuhören (Please, don’t do this.).2 Episode 5: Polarized center|670px In der fünften und letzten Episode Polarized erwacht Max gefesselt in Jeffersons Fotostudio. Mithilfe eines von ihr in Episode 1 angefertigten Fotos gelingt es ihr, die Vergangenheit so zu ändern, dass Jefferson festgenommen werden kann und sie als Gewinnerin eines Fotowettbewerbs nach San Francisco reist. In San Francisco erreicht sie die Nachricht, dass Arcadia Bay gerade durch den in ihren Visionen vorhergesehenen Tornado zerstört wird, wobei Chloe vermutlich zu Tode kommt. Daher ändert Max mithilfe ihres in San Francisco ausgestellten Wettbewerbsbildes die Vergangenheit erneut, und zwar so, dass sie das Bild für den Wettbewerb nie einreicht. Als nicht vorhersehbare Konsequenz ergibt sich daraus allerdings, dass Jefferson in dieser Zeitlinie nicht festgenommen wird, und Max wieder in seinem Fotostudio endet. Kurz bevor Jefferson sie mit einer Überdosis töten kann, wird das Fotostudio von David gefunden und Max befreit. Max fährt inmitten des heraufziehenden Tornados zum Two Whales Diner, um dort von Warren ein in Episode 4 angefertigtes Foto in Empfang zu nehmen, mit dem sie einen neuerlichen Versuch startet, die Vergangenheit günstig zu beeinflussen. In dieser Zeitlinie begeben sich Chloe und Max am Ende von Episode 4 nicht zum Schrottplatz, sodass Chloe nicht erschossen werden kann. Beide befinden sich danach am Rande des Sturms in der Nähe des Leuchtturms von Arcadia Bay. Max wird zeitweise bewusstlos und findet sich in einem Albtraum wieder, aus dem sie zunächst entkommen muss. In dem Albtraum treten die aus der Realität bekannten Figuren auf und hinterfragen die von Max in den vergangenen Episoden getroffenen Entscheidungen. In der Realität hat Chloe die bewusstlose Max derweil zum Leuchtturm gebracht. Chloe hat erkannt, dass das Schicksal der vom Tornado bedrohten Stadt Arcadia Bay mit ihrem eigenen Schicksal verbunden ist, und bittet Max darum, die Vergangenheit ein letztes Mal zu ändern: Mit einem auf der Damentoilette der Schule in Episode 1 angefertigten Foto soll Max in die Vergangenheit reisen und diesmal Chloes Zusammentreffen mit Nathan nicht beeinflussen, sodass Chloe von ihm tödlich verwundet wird. Als Resultat ist das natürliche Gleichgewicht wiederhergestellt und Arcadia Bay wird nicht vom Tornado zerstört. Alternativ kann Max Chloes Wunsch ablehnen, sodass die Stadt zerstört wird. Chloe und Max verlassen in diesem Fall gemeinsam Arcadia Bay. Spielprinzip und Technik Limited Edition [[Datei:Life_is_Strange_-_Limited_Edition.png|thumb|300px|Die Limited Edition von Life is Strange.]] Am 22. Januar 2016 erschien die Limited Edition von Life is Strange für PC, Xbox One und PlayStation 4. Neben dem eigentlich Spiel inkl. aller Episoden enthält zudem einen Entwicklerkommentar im Spiel, ein 32-seitiges Artbook, den lizenzierten Soundtrack auf CD. en:Life is Strange es:Life Is Strange fr:Life Is Strange pl:Life Is Strange pt-br:Life is Strange ru:Life is Strange Kategorie:Life is Strange